Peron
Peron is a character in Virtis Tales and one of two primary characters in the zombies server in the Link Arc of the story. He is a minecraft player and a regular on play.mini.com, until, after Virtis take over, the server was converted into play.virz.net, where an oblivious Peron rejoins. Biography After a battle with a zombie, he meets Michalak who threatens him at first but warms up to him after a short discussion. Peron gets infected and Michalak is forced to defend him. They retreat down a well and Michalak sacrifices his only cure bottle to cure Peron, risking himself as he just became infected. Peron is very friendly and was willing to help Michalak survive, which he does. The two wind up being taken to the Zeta camp by B1ll1e and Ab3l and asked to join the community. Michalak accepts and Peron goes along with it, but not happy about it. Milky_bar approaches Peron and hands him a book before fleeing. A guard notices this. Peron reads the book in his dorm and is shocked by its contents. He reads on to find out that he was chosen by Milky_bar to be given the book as he resides in his old dorm, and pinpoints a chest he hid there. Peron finds the chest and takes out an invisibility potion, and Peron says he can use it to fulfil what is said in the book. He drinks the potion and sneaks into the staff only area, only to find Milky_bar strapped to a table and being interrogated by B1ll1e and Ab3l over the book he gave Peron. They reiterate the warning they gave about keeping quiet about their operations, and as punishment, a lever is pulled, which opens a block in the ground with lava in it, and also releases the table restraints, causing Milky_bar to slide off the table and into the lava, and perishes without a death message. Peron watches in horror and B1ll1e says to Ab3l they must find Peron. Peron retrieves Michalak from guard duty and pulls him to a room, where he explains the situation using Milky_bar's book as evidence. Peron explains that MB then went onto try and start a rebellion, and hid a stash of TNT in his dorm and dug a tunnel underneath the camp to plant it all to escape. Peron and Michalak complete the tunnel and place all the TNT, but Peron forgot the redstone torch and goes back to the dorm to get it, while Michalak digs up to get everyone's attention at the main ground. The camp members, B1ll1e and the snipers, all hunting Peron and Michalak down after B1ll1e declared them as traitors, aim their guns at him. Meanwhile Peron is found in the dorm by a player named Maxw3ll, but manages to convince him to join his side by handing him the book. Michalak tries to convince everybody to join him in the uprising, and Maxw3ll comes and aims his gun at Michalak, pretending he is on B1ll1e's side. Maxw3ll then shoots B1ll1e in the abdomen, and is gunned down by snipers as a result, triggering an all out war in the camp as survivors choose their side and gun each other down. Michalak hides behind the stage and an injured B1ll1e wanders off, as Peron ignites the TNT, causing a gigantic explosion in the camp. Peron, he reunites with Michalak and rushes out of the camp during the battle. Michalak supporters follow them, as well as Zeta supporters keen on killing them. Michalak is shot in the leg with an arrow, and two rebels defend Peron while he helps but are both killed by a stampeding horse and zombies respectively. Peron and Michalak finds rebels defending themselves in a small make-shift hut, and help by distracting the Zeta members, allowing the rebels in the hut to fight back and escape into the woods. Peron and Michalak go to follow, but are cut off by B1ll1e, who shoots Peron. In retaliation, Michalak shoots her thrice in the chest, and she stumbles to the floor and is devoured by zombies. Ab3l and a zeta member capture the pair and confine them to cages, with Ab3l blaming them for turning the zeta into a prison camp. The cages are tied to horses and ride off back to Zeta. Virtis open the Link, and Peron and Michalak are rescued by Blue and Dr_P3, killing Ab3l and his henchman to rescue them. Once they realise the servers have merged, they kill off the remaining Zeta members and free the prisoners. The ambigious people contact them, as well as Scorpion and the owner of the zombie server: Icarus. They discover the consoles are locked to those admins and set out to kill them; pushing Icarus out of his tower window onto an iron bar, and sailing back to Scorpion's tower. Peet_er returns and apologies to Blue, revealing he has been assisting him on his journey with P3, Peron and Michalak, and even destroys the army template. Scorpion is fed up with the Virtis limitations and gives up his Link password to the ambigious people. Once Michalak destroys Scorpion's life support machine, he disintegrates. The ambigious people gain full control over the Link, and close it, separating the servers; Peron and Michalak go back to surviving and Blue and P3 live in the base. In the Virtis Tales Season 2 premeire: Impact, Peron is seen with Michalak finally resting inside Icarus' tower. In the Virtis Tales finale: Blackout, when the server is restored back to mini-games by owner Striker, he puts Michalak and Peron in-charge of a new, reformed zombies gamemode. Peron and Michalak, humbled, are joined by the revived Milky bar and Maxw3ll. Category:Characters